thefoxcraftfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Foxcraft Theme and Foxcraft Magic Tricks Compared To Old Fox Stuff
The Foxcraft saying I am Fearless I am Friendless I am a Fox a saying like that is probably from inspiriation of Europe's fables and Asia's magical events found in folklore, but that isn't how I'd judge the fox I say loyal open-minded and bold and foxes have their exotic aptitude for preparing to bailout for their mates' safety while they're chased, one leaves the other one stays with the kits. But they cooperate enough to make the situation easier. So when comparing real foxes and vixens Isla was given quite a challenge. Canista and the White Fox in Foxlore in this trio were probably inspired from old legends of foxes being rounded up and some other species believed to create the planet,plus things like fox constellation and the imagination several cultures shared about the red fox. The disguise trick could have been inspired by Asia's werefox tales, the idea of pleaching probably inspired by how well Europe thught a fox could scheme, and then the Foxcraft called Gerra Sharm was probably inspired by knowing how much the males wish to be considerate while females protect the kits but even when seperate their determination of save each other if aware one's in danger is quite strong that's probably why the author let it not matter how far apart Isla and Pirie were while using Gerra Sharm. I'm sure the Slimmering was inspired from how long people weren't aware of a fox hiding in spot like chimneys and other strange areas of a buidling, plus how well they can hide in the bushes. I can see the ideas of the Taken and the Narral team being inspired by several old tales from both Europe and Asia, Reynard's story, and Asia's old ideas of how to become a fox which includes studying books like how the mage kept checking who had the most power to take away or being very cunning and absorbing life essence from young people, fox revenge stories in Asia or even stories of ill luck that befell a human who injured a fox also in Asia, and the idea of needing hair to make pleaching possible probably came from how often foxes are able to even trick the bugs on their furry coats using hair of sheep or horses or leaves dropped into water. Stuff like the Elders knowing how to use magic and help the plants grow quick during Malinta that probably came from the old things like the Japanese foxes related to having good rice when Inari is mentioned because his symbol is the fox, plus all the plants with the word fox and the funny facts like fireflies being called Fox Fire, their plans of doing things together on a private rock might have come from legends that say the fox protects the planet and the people on it. I see this Foxcraft series of the trios I'd highly recommend especially if you're wanting a very good but unusually powerful fox story. I've red this series twice already once for fun the other time to see how Tok in Raven Quest and Isla in this Foxcraft Trio had a different adventure, especially when they met the wolves. Isla had to use all of her courage to save all of the good foxes but she had to keep looking at the consequences to keep her determination strong Tok just needed to gain honor. Tok learned about how wolves and raven can easily cooperate while hunting but Isla learn about how different foxes and wolves eat to survive. And yes the spiritual scenes were similar to the Ga-Hoole and Wolves Of The Beyonds series written by Lasky. Isla's is brave enough to bring me flashbacks of the bat-eared fox who has Lion King concept photos her name is Bhati, and Isla's curiosity of her wolf cousins reminds of how curious Ms Frisby is about her own rat cousins. Lopclaw is my favorite wolf from the third book. But I like Farraclaw too. Category:Blog posts